That Dress
by Special-Squirrel94
Summary: I couldn't believe it. In the same place we first made love, too. I hate her... but only in that black dress.


**A/N: Im super sorry I haven't been updating in FOREVER, but I want to give you a shortt one shot! My first attempt, so please enjoy!! :D**

* * *

Alcohol always burned the first time going down. But since this drink wasn't my first of the night, it went down my raw throat quickly and smoothly.

I was definetley not intoxicated, but the buzz I had wasn't going away anytime soon. Smoke filled the bar's air, and I wrinkled my nose in response to the smell. That was one thing I couldn't stand. My hand snatched my guitar out of the way of a drunken man, who was clumsily walking to the stool beside me.

I ran a calloused hand though the feathery soft red hair on my head and sighed. From the announcement earlier, it seemed I only had five minutes. Nothing special ran through my mind for those extra minutes I had, so I settled for another round.

After gesturing to the bartender, I swiveled my stool around to face the crowd. It seemed pretty normal, well, as normal as a bar gets. But as my eyes scanned the crowd, it seemed as if I was looking for something.. searching for something...

or someone?

I quickly dismissed that thought by chugging the remains of the drinkin front of me. I read my watch swiftly, grabbed my instrument, and stood up--

"Gaara!" she gasped, "I had no clue you playing at _this_ bar tonight! What a coincedince." My stomach lurched, and my once quenched throat became dry. I searched her voice for any signs, and saw no reason why she shouldn't know my schedule, since she used to come here everytime _just_ to hear me play. I kept an emotionless face, and grunted in response. I finally turned around, preparing my self to possibly make a sarcastic remark, then cut through, when I saw _him_.

His arm was wrapped lazily around her waist, looking at me with a smug look. She seemed uncomfortable, which I could understand because having a sleazy man haning onto _me_ wouldn't feel best. But why wasn't she shrugging him off, unless--

"Oh, of course!" Sakura said in an all-too innocnet voice, "Let me do the introductions. Gaara, this is Tsuneo, Tsuneo, this is Gaara." My eyes narrowed dangerously, as if he were a threat. I evened my breathing, having to remind myself that she wasn't mine anymore. She never will be.

"Oh, yeah," Tsuneo started, "I remember you. You're the... piano pla--"

"It's a guitar," I interrupt, keeping an emotionless facade while gritting my teeth, "And I don't see how you got those two confused." He shrugged, and leaned down to whisper something in Sakura's ear. She blushed, and laughed nervously. Even though it was only meant for her to hear, it was obvious what he had said: I want you out of that dress. Now.

Rage and jealously flared inside me, but I couldn't help but be tempted to look at her outfit. And as soon as I did, I wanted the same thing.

Well, at least I wanted her to _change_.

Sakura shoulder's were bare with only a thin strap holding the small piece of cloth covering her. The part that _did_ cover her body, was snug, and only went down to her mid-thighs. The material was the color of charcoal black, and it contrasted great with her complexion.

It was hard to forget that dress. Which is why I haven't.

_Flashback_

_Snow covered the ground, and Christmas decorations were everywhere, creating a joyous feeling. It was their first Christmas together alone in their house. _

_And they were savoring every moment._

_"And what do we have here?" Gaara asked playfully, taking his gift from Sakura out of the carefully wrapped box. He smiled in gratitude, and pecked her cheek._

_"I'm glad you like it," Sakura smiled a warm smile, reaching under the tree one last time, "Well, it seems Christmas is officially--"_

_"Beginning," Gaara finished for her, smirking as her face read confusion._

_"What--"_

_"Hold on." He jumped up, and ran to their bedroom, taking a box from the top shelf of their closet, then ran back again, and gently tossing it to Sakura. She laughed, because the image reminded her of a child waiting to give their mother a sloppy homemade birhtday card._

_Her fingers smoothed the blood red paper, not wanting to ruin it. Gaara waited anxiously, while she carefully ripped one strip of paper. _

_"Hmm. I don't think I wanna open it. It's just too pretty. Maybe I donate it to chari--" Paper flew everywhere as Gaara jerked it out of her hands, and tore the top off. _

_"Think again," he said coldly. Sakura gasped as she saw the beautiful material. She jumped up, and ran to their bedroom. Gaara, confused, followed after her. As he walked in, he found the pajamas she was wearing that day scattered on the floor, and Sakura pulling the last strap onto her shoulder. The black dress cascading down her body, and fit perfectly. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror, admiring her outfit. Gaara came up from behind her, and wrapped his arms arounf her waist, nudging his head in the crook of her neck. _

_"Hmm... Do you like it?" he asked, covering her bare skin with feather-like kisses. She nodded, her look distant. Before she knew it, Gaara had flipped her around and pinned against the door. She moaned as his hot lips came into contact with her own, caressing her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura gasped, but that was all Gaara needed to put his tounge inside her caven. His calloused hand ran up her milky thighs, emitting a mew from the rosette. Gaara started to feel hot and anxious. He took his other hand, and stuck it on the small of Sakura's back, giving support as he lifted her off the door, gently plopping her on the bed, ripping off his sweater._

_End Flashback_

Hearing her gasp that night, but not obeject made me realize how much that dress did to me.

I grunted an excuse me as I pushed through them towards the stage. I had never been so thankful to know it was my turn to go on. I strummed a few notes on my guitar, warming up. I looked up once, but then had to practically fling my head down and swallow my jealousy. Her hands were sewn to his head as they kissed passionately. Why was she torturing me like this? Did she not remember all those times we made love? I ask myself these questions everyday, but that's not the saddest part.

The saddest part is knowing that I'll never know why.

Sivraj Tenaj. Sivraj Tenaj.Sivraj Tenaj.

**_Sakura_**

I have to admit, he looked delicious wearing his tie halfway undone, and slouching over the counter like that. But his face was the priceless moment in all this.

What's going through his mind? Sadness? Anger? Oh, yes. Jealousy.

Sweet, sweet jealousy.

He should be jealous after all those times he brushed me off. I'm glad I broke up with him... or am I?

I slammed my lips against Tsuneos or Tamudu or whatever to push that thought out of my mind. Of course I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be...

Because I'm wallowing in self-pity by going out with tons of guys?

Ugh, what's wrong with me?! Look at this guy! He practically made me his queen! And he does have nice abs. I bet Gaara had better...

Stop it, Sakura! This guy, Timode is way better than he'll ever be. I mean look at how soft his hands feel going up my dress...

...Going up my dress?

I angrily yank his hand off my thigh, where it was dangerously close to my rad lacy undergarments. My face was flushed with both embarrassment and rage, I glared at him intensely.

"What the hell?" I seethed. His eyes were still full of lust as they traveled up and down my body.

"I already told you," he murmured, lips pressing against my own, "I want you out of that thing, and I want you out _now_."

What was he talking about? My dress? The one I had gotten from Gaara as a Christmas present last yea--

Oh, no. Gaara must not be the _only_ man it turns on. I shudder.

Just how _many_ men has it turned on?

I don't have time to think, as Tupodu was ripped off me, and thrown across the small bar onto a vacant table. I stand there frozen, looking at the angry creature in front of me.

Gaara's red hair matches his emotion of fury as he snarls like a beast protecting his mate. Well, that was a nice, but drastic change. He flips around, eyes still glaring at me. He roughly grabs my elbow, and leads me out to the cold, rushing air of Kyoto, Japan.

He rips off his charcoal jacket, slinking it over my shoulders - making sure not to touch my skin - then slid a crumpled up twenty-dollar bill into the jacket's pocket. I looked up at him - which wasn't much, considering he's only two inches above me - with a confused face.

"Call a cab, get home," Gaara muttered, then shrugged off. After about five steps, he moved his head my way again, and said four words that ignighted the dim flame in my heart.

"Oh, and **put something decent on**, " he growled over his shoulder. He walked off, leaving me alone once again - but this time, I was assured he would come back.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know: Crappy ending, but I had to leave with an ending that left YOU 2 think of what happened!! :D**

**I know, so evil!!**

**Please, please reveiw!! X) **


End file.
